Chakotay's Bad Day
by KateCarter
Summary: Full title: Chakotay's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. Summary? See full title.


Chakotay's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day  
  
By Kate O'Riley  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Codes: J/C  
  
Time: Right before "Manuvers"  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are Paramount's. Story is mine. As long as I don't end up with a bunch of lawyers knocking on my door, I'm happy. But if I do have a bunch of lawyers show up, I'll have to pull out my phaser compression rifle, ala Kathryn Janeway, and it will get messy for the lawyers…  
  
Archiving: Feel free. Just let me know.  
  
Other: Part of a series. At the time of writing, Janeway's, B'Elanna's, Tom's, and Harry's are done, and Seven and Neelix's are in the works. Tuvok will be last – how do you give a bad day to a Vulcan?  
  
Personal log  
  
You know, it's days like these when I'm looking forward to tomorrow.  
  
Not that I have any reason to look forward to it unless it's the exact opposite of today.  
  
It started this morning. I woke up. An hour and a half later then I should have. To Captain Janeway wanting to know what I was doing in my quarters when I should have been on my shift half an hour ago.  
  
Apperently, the computer was malfunctioning and wasn't giving me an alarm. Or half the other crew, but they were all on Gamma shift and weren't affected for a while.  
  
Of course, that meant there was no time for a shower, and I'd played a lot of Parrises Squares yesterday. I knew I needed a shower, but there was simply no time. I pulled on a uniform and got to the bridge as fast as possible.  
  
As soon as I sat down, I knew I should have made the time for a shower. Kathryn's nose wrinkled briefly so it looked Bajoran. Yeah, I could have put on cologne or something, but it would take a lot to do that. And what would Kathryn think?  
  
I know what she'd think. Let me rephrase that. What would the bridge crew think?  
  
Then I went to lunch. Neelix tried leola root noodles with leola root sauce. Kathryn's drilled the importance of eating what the crew was eating into me, and so I forced myself to eat the leola root. Of course, it didn't help that a large group of crewmembers had been in the latest betting pool, and won a lot of extra rations. The winners got together and had a feast fit for Thanksgiving. Turkey, ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, hot rolls, stuffing…lots of food, and from worlds other then Earth. I even saw plomeek soup. Apperently, B'Elanna had conned Vorik into joining the pool, and he wound up on the winning side. B'Elanna didn't.  
  
She came over and ate with me, but we spent the meal commenting on the fact that the winners were making a big show of eating in front of the losers. And wishing we were eating with them. I probably could have made them let me have some, but crew morale comes first, and the morale officer's morale come before that.  
  
B'Elanna was also upset because apperently it was the Day of Honor. Losing the bet had been one bad thing. Another was that she'd tried getting some edible food with her remaining rations and it'd blown up in her face. I had wondered why there was an orange streak on her face. When I mentioned it, *she* blew up in my face.  
  
I escaped, barely, just in time for the Doctor to call me and mention it was time for my physical. I had completely forgotten it. He was grumpy again, and it wasn't pleasant.  
  
Then I got to the office work. Turned out that my padd malfunctioned as soon as I finished three reports and a duty roster. I had to do it all over again. Twice, since I didn't realize it was the padd at first.  
  
Then Kathryn was unhappy because they were late.  
  
And then? We got attacked by the Kazon. It wasn't too bad, but I ended up bashing my head open on a console. Back to sickbay!  
  
I ended up losing so much blood that the Doctor kept me in until a few minutes ago, but I still had to be transported back to my quarters.  
  
I was also unconcious for a while. The first thing I saw though was Kathryn. What a way to wake up. Not a bad way, mind you.  
  
I think I'm falling for her. No, I know it. But I can't help myself.  
  
I wonder, though. The last time I thought I loved someone, she turned out to be a Cardassian spy who betrayed the ship.  
  
Betrayed me.  
  
I know Kathryn wouldn't do that. But the wounds Seska inflicted still hurt.  
  
At least I'm not likely to see her again. Makes me feel better.  
  
End log. 


End file.
